


The New Adventures of Bolt

by darkblueballoon



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblueballoon/pseuds/darkblueballoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen the great space explorer. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Adventures of Bolt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Please don't hurt me. Oh, and there's the odd bit of swearing.

There were many things that had amazed Jensen as a child, but none of them came close to the day he had sat in front of the television as a young woman, her voice distorted and sounding like a robot, announced that the building of Luna 1 had been completed. When he bothered to look back on it, it was sometime between turning off the television and falling asleep that Jacob Jensen had decided to become whatever he had to be to step foot on something that wasn’t Earth. Maybe by the time he was old enough to leave the planet they would have found a way to get humans successfully to Mars. 

“That would be so _cool_!” Jake said in a hushed whisper as he held his stuffed robot toy – Bolt - tighter

_-~^~-_

And now that Jensen is old enough to have stepped foot in Luna 1 and 2 – they were still on the epic planning stage needed to consider sending anything bigger than Bolt to Mars, unfortunately – his first thought was still ‘this is so fucking _cool_ ’. And his team was pretty damn awesome as well. Even if he did have to tie them to chairs to make them watch _The Adventures of Bolt_ , because there was no way he was going to work with a group of people who had never heard of _Bolt_. And what rock had they spent their lives living under, anyway? 

And just for the record: Jensen did not keep the _Bolt_ pyjamas Cougar had bought him for his last birthday under his pillow. At all. Those pictures that Pooch had were fakes. Really shitty fakes. Seriously.

But he was more than a little pissed off with the psychotic suit with delusions of grandeur who had attempted to frame them for murder – everyone knew that not even Roque was willing to put a blaster to a kid’s head and pull the trigger – and was currently turning a well earned holiday into a giant game of cat and mouse.

By the time they had beaten said maniacal suit they had managed to permanently misplace Roque – Jensen still half expected to find him at the back of his sock drawer – and acquire Aisha sometime between Jensen closing his eyes and then opening them again. Where Roque had always hovered around Clay, and no amount of denial had ever made that little fact any less true, Aisha had a tendency to loiter with intent. What that intent was exactly Jensen had never quite been able to work out. For the sake of team unity Jensen hoped she was just planning on killing Clay because he’d already lost one team member to her conniving, he didn’t want to lose the rest of them. Pooch had disappeared at the first opportunity to spend time with Jolene and the baby and even Jensen had noticed how he had thrummed with nervous excitement as he boarded the shuttle back to Earth.

Once everyone had started to go their separate ways, Jensen had started to wear the _Bolt_ pyjama bottoms as he lay on his sofa watching films on his laptop. 

Cougar seemed to be partaking in some kind of competition with the laws of physics to see how often he could remove Jensen from said pyjama bottoms which suited Jensen just fine, especially when Cougar never mentioned the slightly ratty, robot shaped stuffed toy on the window sill that Jensen would bop on the head every time he passed and stopped to look at Earth out the window.


End file.
